A Hogwarts Love Story
by ScissorLuv143
Summary: Samantha Ann Jones's life changes when her mum tells her she's a witch. Samantha has never known her dad her mum had never told her until one day in Diagon Alley thing change. is for the good or the bad? I know bad summary but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Finding Out**

My mum looked at the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which had just come through the letter box, which was subsequently addressed to me. My name is Samantha Ann Jones; I live with my mum SarahLynn Jones (my mum has always written her name like that never Sarah Lynn Jones). And my little brother Joe Jones. My mum walked into the lounge where I was sat.

"Sam I have something for you". My mum said as she came into the lounge and sat down a seat away from me wondering how I would take the news knowing my slightly aggressive nature.

"What is it mum?"I asked as she handed me the letter. "what's this?" I asked my anger and curiosity growing as I wondered why she had given me a parchment letter enveloped thing.

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". She said excitedly.

"Mum what are you trying to say?" I said trying to control my anger.

"I am saying that you're a witch, as am I and your brother is a wizard and you and your brother are half bloods". She said starting to stand up to try and get away as she could see my anger was growing.

"Wait? What! Mum stop making that joke up you said it every year up into now!" I said.

"Samantha Ann Jones I am telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you!"She protested.

"Yes, yes you would! Like you have for the last 15 years of my life and 10 years of Joe's life too! Every time I ask you about dad you always change the subject, you always say that your boyfriend, who is Joe's dad, is my dad as well but I know he's not so. Who is my dad mum! Tell me the truth for once and if you are a witch prove it do some magic right here right now!" I shouted, my anger had finally boiled over.

Mum ran up stairs to go and get something to prove to me that we were magic meanwhile I felt like breaking something so i quickly grab the first thing I could find (which just happened to be my mum's favourite vase) and I raised it above my head , and smashed it against the floor. That's when Dave my mum's boyfriend (and Joe's dad) came in I thought he was going to start shouting at me, however he just said to me "anger boiled over again Sam?" He was the only one to understand my anger as he had a semi violent past. When my mum came down she had a stick in her hand.

"What's that there then mum?" I said starting to calm down.

"It's a wand sweet heart, my wand I got it from Ollivanders when I was 11". She answered

"So go on show me some magic". I dared her.

Mum closed her eyes and pointed her 'wand' at the broken vase (which surprisingly she didn't notice when she came down, proberly because I had broken countless times) and she said the word "reparo" and the broken vase became whole again.

"Ok I believe you, so when do I go and get my stuff for Hogwarts, my wand and how do I get to Hogwarts and what year will I be in?" I said quickly trying to process this very strange information into my brain.

" You will be in the fifth year and we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your stuff and to get to Hogwarts you go onto the Hogwarts express in platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London". She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

It was only yesterday that my life decided to change and annoy me by telling me that I was a witch. Something I seriously didn't believe until my mum performed magic in front of me, her boyfriend and Joe.

"Sam wake up, it's time to go to Diagon Alley today ...Get up we have to go to London! SAM! GET UP OUT OF YOUR BED!" My mum shouted into my ear while pulling my duvet, which I had pulled over my head, off my bed.

I looked at my clock it was 7:30 in the morning, I hate getting up at that time ( wait why am I complaining it get up at 6:30am on a school week oh yeah I am complaining because it's a Saturday the day I don't get up until like 10:00 in the morning) once I had woken up I got changed into my favourite black leggings, skirt, with my favourite white top with a pink belt around my tiny waist with my amazing 4 inch tall high heeled boots which was also black also i was wearing my favourite pink fingerless glove. As I came down stairs I fell over one of Joe's toys so I shouted to Joe to stop leaving his toys on the stairs. When I arrived at the fire place I saw a note from mum saying 'Sam we have gone to Diagon Alley already as you were running late we were meant to leave at 7:40 so just grab some of the floo powder that the green powder to your left in the flower pot. And say clearly the words Diagon Alley ok see you outside Ollivanders wand shop. Love mum xoxo'. So I stepped into the fireplace after asking Joe what to do (yes as he is 10, my mum thought it would be a good idea to leave him at home and no he is not home alone he is with Dave) I grabbed some of the floo powder and while shouting the words Diagon Alley I throw the powder on to the fireplace. I was immediately swallowed by the emerald green flames, once they had cleared from my vision I saw that I was in Diagon Alley , as I was wondering around Diagon Alley trying to find my way around ( trust my mum to think I would instantly know where to go) I bumped into some one.

"Sorry" I said as he turned around.

"That's alright no hurt done right" he said.

He looked beautiful he was so handsome jet black hair, round glasses and a weird lighting blot scar on his head. I decided that when I got home I'm going to draw one of them on my forehead.

"Um can you help me find um Ollivanders wand shop my mum thought I would instantly know where I was going?" I asked. I never got this nervous in front of a boy before usually they would be up against a wall aposigising to me for whatever they have said or done to me ( yeah that's right I'm feisty!)

"Yeah sure I will walk you there if you like, my names Harry by the way Harry Potter and you are?" he said.

"Samantha, Samantha Jones but you can call me Sam if you want." I said.

"First time in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

I nodded "yes" we arrived outside Ollivanders "thank you Harry, um what school do you go to?" I asked

"I go to Hogwarts... you?"Harry said.

"Um well I am going to be attending Hogwarts, I will be entering in the fifth year" I looked into the shop window and saw my mum waiting for me" good bye Harry I will see you hopefully at Hogwarts bye". I said as I walked into the shop.

When I looked back out through the window I saw Harry was still looking at me and when he noticed that I was looking at him, he looked away.

"Ah Samantha Ann Jones daughter of SarahLynn Jones and Serverus Snape I wondered when I would be seeing you in here. SarahLynn why didn't she go to Hogwarts when she was 11?" A man asked.

"Albus didn't think she would handle being in a new place until she was older as she has a slightly aggressive nature." My mum answered.

Harry had just walked into the shop with his friends when he heard over me talking to the man and my mum.

"Wait whose Serverus Snape? As I am not his daughter my dad died when I was born... in a car crash right mum...mum?"

"Have you never told her SarahLynn?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"No I didn't think she could handle it Mr. Ollivander". She answered.

When she turned round she saw I had already walked out of the shop as I was walking up Diagon Alley crying as my mum had lied to me again i bumped again into someone but this time it was not harry it was someone else who wore black clothing.

"Are you alright young lady you look upset?" the man asked.

"It doesn't concern you if I'm alright or not!" i said.

"Come with me we will go into the Three Broomsticks and have some butter beer and you can talk". He offered.

I was too upset to argue and so i nodded just as harry came out of the shop to see if i was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Dad**

The man led me into the Three Broomsticks where he told me to sit at the table while he went to get the Butter beer. When he returned he gave me the drink, i just stared at it for a minute.

"Don't worry it's a non alcoholic drink" he laughed while reassuring me "so what seems to be the problem?"

"Well let's see my mum has lied to me again" i said while quietly crying to myself.

"What has your mum lied about?" he asked

"She lied to me about my dad ... whenever i asked about him... she would always change the subject... by saying that my brother's dad is my dad ... When he's not and she then says...that my dad died in a car crash, however Mr Ollivander just said... that my dad is a man called Severus Snape". I said between tears.

"What's your mum's name? And what's yours?" he questioned.

"My mum's name is SarahLynn Jones and my name is Samantha Ann Jones but you can call me Sam" i answered.

"And does your mum... SarahLynn spell her name without a space between Sarah and Lynn?" He questioned again.

"Yes...why? Do you know my dad or something?" i said eagerly.

"Err yes i do know your mum and i know your father as well." He answered.

He looked nervous and worried just as much i was i hoped this man would tell me who my dad is and what he looks like so i can find him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your name as i told you mine?" i asked.

"My...my name ... it is um Serverus Snape, i am the potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stammered.

My mind was racing. Had i just met my father?

"Wait does that mean that you're my dad and if so that means that i am your daughter... Oh God help me right now i am so confused" i said as ran out of the pub to try and clear my mind.

I ran straight into Harry but i didn't have time to apologise i was to shocked and shaken up to talk to him

"Sam... Sam!" Harry shouted.

I just stopped in the middle of London i didn't know how to get back home to Devon. God i should just go back and face the music with my mum and ... My dad. Ugh i hated that word now Snape had greasy black hair and didn't look a thing like me i had quite long brown hair which at the moment was half up half down .. Well one thing we had in common is that today we were both wearing back however i have vivid green eyes where as he has stone cold black eyes which are unforgiving ... not like Harry's... Harry's eyes are a beautiful emerald green...wait what am i doing i can dream of harry now i got to get home but how! I decided to head back into the leaky cauldron and back into Diagon Alley. I walked back into Ollivanders wand shop to see my mum with an angered look on her face.

"SAMANTHA ANN JONES WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"She shouted causing Mr Ollivander to turn around.

"I have been with my dad" i said quietly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SAMANTHA!" she barked at me again. I had never seen my mum like this before it was total out of character for her.

Before i could answer someone started talking.

"She was with me SarahLynn there was no needs to shout at her like that" Snape answered.

"S...S...Serverus" my mum stammered (never thought i would see my mum like that). "It's none of your concern about how i speak to my daughter!" she said in an angered tone.

"It is when i concerns my daughter" he shouted back.

Wow my family is confrontational...i like it!

"Calm down you too, mum all i was doing was meeting my dad ... the one you said died in a car crash! Look how do i get home from here because i just want to go home and lie in my bed and..." think of Harry i said to myself wait stop think of Harry, Sam you have more important things to think about right now! "... and try and make sense of everything that has happened today as i have been told my dad was dead, then i met him and i am so confused so just take me back home NOW...please" I cried trying to get my mum to see my point of view.

"Fine , just go out of The Leaky Cauldron go to Kings Cross Station , buy a ticket to Devon , then catch a bus back home, oh yeah when you get in can you start packing your stuff up as we are moving house tomorrow while you go to Hogwarts". She said unwilling as she gave me the money.

"Wait" Mr. Ollivander said. "She doesn't have a wand yet Miss Jones please come over here"

As i walked over to Mr. Ollivander my parents were still bickering. When i reached Mr. Ollivander he was holding out a wand, so it took it in my hand and ... i just stared at it. From my expression on my face he could tell i didn't know what to do next.

"Give it a minute and hopefully something good should happen" he reassured me.

Just then what i thought was strange but apparently magical happened a rush of air flew past me and a light started to shine down on me and the wand.

"As i expected, cherry wood, 10 3/4 inches, Phoenix feather which is odd as the phoenix only gave two feathers which belong to Harry Potter and He- Who- Should- Not – Be –Named! Well apparently it gave a third feather which now belongs to you." He said slowly.

"Who's He- Who- Should- Not – Be –Named!" I said dramatically which made me have fits of laughter. "No seriously who is he?" i inquired.

"No one speaks of him in his actual name only Albus Dumbledore does and knows him by his true name, let's just say he's a fallen wizard, a bad wizard, he is not to be trusted at all costs." My mum explained.

Once we had my wand and other supplies we went back home however i could only think about Harry i must have a serious crush to be thinking about him this much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: A big thanks to magic werevamp who helped me write part of this chapter. Also for helping my with Sams personality. Couldn't have done it without you! You are the best! :)**

Everything was going soo fast for me packing up my stuff for Hogwarts while packing stuff the move to our new house. It was now the first of September and i was sat outside Kings Cross Station hoping this day would never come as i would be spending the whole school year under the watchful stone cold eyes of my dad but on the bright side i was going to see Harry. My mum just decided to drop my off at the station while telling me what to do while handing me my ticket. I was just wondering through the station when i noticed Harry standing there.

"Harry!" i called out as i made my way over to him.

"Sam, hi" he answered. "Sam these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"

"Hi I'm Sam but if you call me Samantha i will kick your butt!" i said as i smiled sweetly.

"I'm Hermione so you are starting out in the fifth year, we are in the fifth year now too" Hermione said.

"I hear your dads Snape, man i hate his guts...ow" Ron said as Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yep that's right, i should really recommend some good shampoo and conditioner for him, what with his greasy hair." I said as we all started laughing.

"So Samantha..."Ron started.

"Did you just call me Samantha!" i threatened.

Before Ron could run away i grabbed him by his shoulder and forcefully pushed him down onto the floor while holding one arm behind his back i tried to make him apologise.

"Say you're sorry for calling me Samantha" i threatened my anger unknowingly to me had been slowly on the rise and had just boiled over.

"Fine, fine, Sam i am sorry for calling you Samantha... NOW CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME?"Ron shouted.

"Sorry Ron anyway how to we get to Hogwarts?" i said apolitically while inquiring about how to get to Hogwarts.

"Run straight through the brick wall" Hermione answered.

"Wont that hurt though?" i replied.

"It won't come on we will run together" Harry reassured me as we ran through the wall

Once we were through the wall i just stood there in shock of the Hogwarts Express. I only snapped out of it when Harry held on to my hand leading me towards the train. Once we had gone onto the train i sat next to Harry and his friends.

"So have you gotten to know all the spells you have missed out on?" Hermione asked.

" i think i have learnt most of them, so all this year i will be trying to learn these spells" i said pointing got the massive book in my bag "while trying to learn all the new ones" i said .

"So what house do you think your be in? There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sound stupid, Slytherin sound creepy so i guess Gryffindor as it sounds awesome... Gryffindor. Um how will i know what house I'm in?" i answered.

"The sorting hat will tell you, it just goes on your head and then it talks and says your house." Hermione answered.

Once the train had stopped we all clambered out and we soon made are way to the castle. When i saw it i was shocked at how big it was. Once we were inside i saw harry and his friends going towards the great hall, i was about to follow when a woman dressed in emerald green appeared in front of me.

"Ah Miss Jones please follow me you will be sorted with the first years and as your entering the fifth year you will be sorted first." The woman said.

"Um i don't want to be rude or anything but who are you?" i inquired

"I am Professor McGonagall; now wait here with the first year please." Professor McGonagall said as she went into the hall, after a minute she came out and started to lead us in. i tried to keep my head down so i wouldn't be embarrassed (like that was possible). When we reached our destination she grabbed a scroll and started to sort us.

"Samantha Jones" McGonagall said.

"Sam, my name is Sam not Samantha" i said under my breath while i walked up to the stool, i saw my dad Snape was smiling.

I sat on the old creaky stool that many students before me had. The sorting hat was placed on my small head.  
>"Well, well. You certainly have an interesting mind. You are smart indeed and very loyal. You have wit, enough for everyone in this room. But you are brave, maybe the bravest yet... Now, Gryffindor or Slytherin? There is only one way to find out... For the first semester, you will spend your time in the Gryffindor Tower, but for the second at Slytherin." Everyone gasped at what the sorting hat had said. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow that. Harry looked at Sam; Samantha's eyes were calm looking; she had not a bead sweat on her face. i calmly stood up once the hat had been removed and sauntered to the Gryffindor table where only a few students were clapping. The people were The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and a couple of other good hearted people. Everyone at the staff table clapped, seeing pleased with her attitude that the Sorting at had commented on, but still very shocked. Never had the sorting hat done that before!<p>

I took a spot next to Harry as he gave me a reassuring smile , i then looked at Snape he seemed pleased with himself as after this semester he would always be watching me as my head of house, luckily for me i had harry and my friends in Gryffindor to comfort me and have fun with until my time in Slytherin came. I watched as all the first years were sorted, then Dumbledore stood up and made a really long speech, then a amazingly the food appeared as we all started eating i just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The First Day.**

It was my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the first of many days under the watchful eye of my dad Professor Servers Snape. When i awoke in Gryffindor Tower Hermione was sat on her bed reading a book.

"Sam good you're up, come on hurry up and get dressed so we can go and get some breakfast i will just wait for you down stairs." Hermione said as she got up and went down stairs to wait for me.

As i got dressed i decided to see how much trouble i could get into on my first day, first violate the dress code as i slipped on my favourite black lace fingerless gloves , my black heeled boots , black leggings and a shortish black skirt- it should for sure get me in trouble (hopefully). When i walked down the stairs into the common room Hermione looked at me.

"Sam you can't wear that, it's not school uniform." Hermione said sternly.

"So what, i don't really care Hermione, no one, not even my dad, can stop me being who i want to be" i said starting to get angry at Hermione's complaints.

As we walked into the great hall every one stopped and stared as i walked over to Harry and Ron, when i sat down every one was still looking at me. So i stood up on the table just as professor Dumbledore came in to see how i was settling in.

"OI! QUIT STARING, UNLES YOU WANT A PUNCH IN THE FACE! OH AND TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER!" i said just as everyone took their phones and cameras out and starting to take pictures as i sat down Dumbledore came up to me.

"Ms Snape..." Dumbledore started.

"It's Jones not Snape" i corrected.

"Fine Ms Jones please come with me to my office" Dumbledore said as i got up while grabbing some food. I followed him.

When we reached Dumbledore's office, i saw it was really pretty it had picture of old head masters (Hermione told me like i can be bothered to read Hogwarts A History), he then ushered me to sit down , so i sat as he sat opposite me at his desk.

"Ms Jones what was that outburst in the great hall all about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Dumbledore everyone would not quit staring so i told them to stop it and take a picture as it would last longer or they would get a punch in the face if they didn't stop staring at me". I said "... why did i do something wrong?"I added sweetly trying to act innocent which couldn't be achieved as he saw me do it.

After an hour of talking, i was let out, as i walked to the dungeons for potions i was just thinking about how can Dumbledore not see that i am intentionally trying to get in trouble yet he still sees the innocence and goodness in me.

As i entered the class room everyone turned to look at me.

"Ms Jones why are you late and take your seat next to Potter" Snape ordered.

"O calm it Snape, i was with Dumbledore if you must know" i said as i sat down next to Harry and Ron.

Once Snape had continued with the lesson Harry asked me what Dumbledore wanted.

"So what did Dumbledore want to speak to you about?" Harry asked.

"He just wanted to know why i said, what i said at breakfast, yet he can't see that i am intentionally trying to get in trouble yet he still refuses to see the bad in me, only the good." I said stubbornly as i saw harry eyes move up wards. I hadn't noticed that the whole class was listening to the conversation or the fact that Snape was behind me with a book. I only realised when the book connected with my head, and i fell to the floor.

"Wow, i guess i don't need to read that book now. I think the information was just knocked right into me" i said while rubbing the back of my head, making Harry and others laugh, the only one that didn't laugh was Draco Malfoy, as Neville Longbottom (a new friend of mind along with Luna Lovegood) came over to help me up. "Thanks" i said as i stood up next to Snape.

"What was that for!" i shouted at my dad.

"Detention for the next two weeks every Friday night at 8 o' clock" Snape said. Anger was in his eyes. Why was my own daughter acting up on her first day? He thought to himself.

As the bell went for break i was just getting my stuff when someone i didn't expect to talk to me came over to me... That person was...Draco Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Why do you care Malfoy, Harry and my friends have told me a lot about you ...All of them bad". So what do you want?" i retorted.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. And its Samantha right...Samantha Jones?" Draco said.

"Yeah" i answered. "Um you can call me Sam if you like" why wasn't i punching him? I thought to myself.

"Don't worry i like the name Samantha. It's beautiful...like you" Draco said.

"Wait? ... What!" i blurted out as i ran from the room? My mind racing like it was when i first met Snape; did Draco just say i was beautiful? I went straight outside and sat on a side of the quidditch pitch. I started pulling stuff from my bag trying to reach my mobile phone, when i found it i rung my best friend Kimberly she should know what to do. After like three rings she picked up.

"Hey Kim, it me Sam i need your help?" i said down the phone.

"What do you want Sam? What's your problem?" Kim asked.

"It's boy trouble." I answered " i thought i like this boy called Harry... but then this other one called Draco just came up to me and said i was beautiful... Oh and i met my dad his name is Serverus Snape and he's one of my teachers and my head of house next semester"

"Wow care down Sam, it's nothing to worry about, the course of true love never did run smooth" Kimberly said annoyingly.

"Stop quoting Shakespeare Kim this is serious" i said while laughing. " but it helps i will call you soon i have to get going got another class starting now well I've missed like half of it but oh well better get going".

"Sam just ditch i have read our email about how you're going to try and see how much trouble you can get into on your first day, so ditch, stay where you are!" Kim said.

"I will, thanks Kim; i know i can always count on you". I said i put my phone back in my bag after i ended the conversation.

I missed the next two lessons, so i decided that i would go to the great hall were some students were either doing home work or anything else they wanted to do. When i walked in i quickly noticed Draco staring at me so i quickly walked over to harry and sat down next to him.

"Hey" i said quickly hoping to make good conversations to start.

"Where were you? McGonagall and Flitwick are really angry that you didn't show?" Ron asked.

"I ditched. Why is there a problem about that? All i was doing was sitting on the quidditch pitch plus i was putting my plan into action" i stated.

"What plan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"To see how much trouble i can get into on my first day so far it's going pretty well" i explained.

"Do you need some help Sam?..." Fred started

"... Because we have some amazing ideas which could be useful to you?" George finished. They were always doing that.

Yeah ok i could use some help, i am running out of ideas so let's get planning as i only have to lessons to day left and at some point i have to see McGonagall and Flitwick to get the detionsion they are going to give me" i said in a hurry as i looked over to see that Draco was walking over here.

"What do you want Draco?" I said while getting up with Fred and George to go and plan my next step in trouble.

"I wanted to see if you were free tomorrow night?" Draco said while following me.

"Look Draco" I said while turning round to face him. "If you're asking me on a date...well don't Draco... You're not my type however what you did was ...sweet" I said as i walked out towards the quidditch pitch.

I couldn't help what i said. I mean ok i like Draco. But my mind is soo clouded for the moment. Everything is piling up and i don't think i can take it anymore. I mean i have moved house, my mum has split from her boyfriend so she needs me more than ever and i am in the middle of two love battles. How much more can i take oh yeah forgot one little thing... DAVES BLAMING ME FOR MY MUMS BREAK UP WITH HIM!

"Ah there you are Miss Jones since you already have detension with your father, so you will have your detentions from me and Professor Flitwick with him." McGonagall.

"Yeah whatever Professor ... Draco!" i said as i ran after Draco as Fred and George had gone to get the supplies for my trouble making scheme.

"What Sam?"Draco said.

"I'm sorry about what i said earlier and if your offer still stands ... About if i am free tomorrow night?" i said.

"Yeah it is still open" Draco answered.

"Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, by the lake, bring a picnic and dress nice" i said. As he and i walked away in different directions.

Wait! Hold up! Did i just arrange a date for me and Draco? God. Anyway tomorrows another day...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Date.**

I was just in my room which i shared with Hermione and Ginny (yeah normally there's five in a room but Dumbledore let us have a room just for the three of us). So when Hermione and Ginny came up they saw me wearing a long flowing blue dress which was short at the front and long at the back.

"Where are you disappearing to Sam?" Hermione inquired.

"No where "i said as i started to leave.

"But why are that dress then if you're not going anywhere?" Ginny questioned.

"It's none of your business where i go and if you don't mind i am late, I'm supposed to be meeting someone by the lake so if you don't mind i will be leaving now" i said as i just walked out. Everyone started at me as i walked through the common room when i reached the lake i saw Draco sat there looking... handsome. Draco turned around and quickly stood up once he saw me.

"Wow Sam you look nice... i mean beautiful" Draco said as he gestured for me to sit down.

"You look ...Handsome Draco" i said as i sat down next to him on the blanket he had laid out.

Mean while in the common room.

"Ginny where's Sam? I was going to see if she wanted to go for a walk by the lake tonight." Harry said.

"well Sam is meeting someone by the lake to night as when we came up she was wearing a long yet short blue dress, so maybe you should go to the lake and see if she's there?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah i will do that. Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he left the common room.

"Oh Harry Sam left you this note for us to give to you" Ginny said while handing Harry the note "well what does it say?"

"It says her true feelings towards me; she says that she feels like she loves me." Harry said as he continued to walk out of the common room and towards the lake.

Mean while me and Draco were walking around the lake talking about my home problems.

"So Dave is blaming you for his break up with your mum." Draco said.

"Yep, so anyway moving on from my problems what is it like being in Slytherin as in two months i will be in your house with the stone cold eyes of Snape watching over me?" i asked.

"It's alright i supposed" Draco said as Harry was walking over to me.

"Sam..." Harry started but stopped when i turned around with the wind blowing my dress around along with my hair and he noticed Draco standing next to me who had turned around as well.

"Harry what you are ..."I started by was cut off by harry.

"How could you Sam i thought that... you know what forget it!" Harry said while throwing the note i had wrote for him on the grass. As he stormed back towards the castle.

"Harry, please..." i said tears flowing down my pale cheeks as i walked towards him.

"No Sam i thought we had something..."Harry started.

"We do ... we still do Harry what i said in the note was and is still true" i said full crying now.

"... but we don't ... we had but we don't know and never will!" Harry shouted, i could see it was hurting him to say all of this.

Once Harry had walked back into the castle, Draco tried to comfort me but i just picked up the note and ran off to the forbidden forest as it was the only place i could think of where i would be able to cry in peace. Well until Fred Weasley came to find me.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Fred asked.

I was too upset to kick his butt for calling me Samantha.

"No" i answered.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Harry" i said passing the note to Fred "he had a go at me just because i was on a date with Draco."

"And you truly love with Harry?" Fred said.

"I don't know anymore" i said putting my head on Fred's shoulder "and why did you call me Samantha you never have before?"

"Because Samantha's a nice name and it suits you perfectly" Fred said making me laugh "and by now you would have kicked my butt as you kicked a seventh years butt just yesterday for calling you Samantha (i laughed again) but when again you are proberly too upset to kick butt spectacularly tonight"

"Why do you seem to understand me so easily?" i interrogated.

"I just do Sam" Fred answered quickly as we walked up to the castle and back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Shoot" i said.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I need to talk to my dad... he wants to know why i was acting yesterday... So i have to give him an explanation." I answered as i hugged Fred and walked off to my dad's office. Once i reached my destination i took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter" a bitter voice spoke from behind the door.

"Hey dad" i said while sitting in the vacant chair.

"Explain your actions of yesterday" Snape said.

"What?" i said, i was totally confused about what he just said.

"What was the meaning of your behaviour yesterday?" my dad said in a slow patronising pace.

"I was just fulfilling my intension" i answered however i could see from his face he wanted me to continue "i wanted to see how much trouble i could get into on my first day".

"well i don't want to see that kind of behaviour again and count yourself lucky that i have convinced McGonagall and Dumbledore to let you off your detentions as it was your first day and you don't know the rules" Snape said.

"Can i go now leases it late and i want to go to sleep?"I asked.

"Fine "he replied. As i got up.

"Oh and thanks dad" i said as i got to then door and walked out.

As i was walking down toward the Gryffindor common room i wondered i fi would ever make up with Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- New Home.**

**(Proxemics mean your close to someone ((space wise)-encase you didn't know)**

It's been two months since me and Harry had are fight and it was now the Christmas holidays- yay! However it meant that after Christmas i would be in Slytherin with my dad. But on the upside i had just moved into my new house.

Once i had arrived after the long ride on the Hogwarts express i saw my mum and Joe on the platform after i met them on platform nine. When Joe saw me, he ran straight up to me and jumped at me as i caught him and hugged him harry had just come through the wall.

"Sam your back, i've missed you soo much" Joes shouted.

"I've missed you soo much too" i said tears flowing from seeing my family again "but don't worry I'm back now for Christmas" i said as i took his hand as we walked towards the car. We soon arrived at our new house sadly Dave was there when we arrived waiting in the living room for us.

"What's he doing here?" i said as i walked in and saw him sat there.

"That's no way to talk to your father!" he shouted at me while standing up from the sofa.

"You are not my dad Dave!" i screamed at him matching him in the heart of the room having immense confrontation between us. Mum had taken Joe out into the garden to play catch.

"I'm as good as" he shouted again.

"No you're not good i have a dad, it's not you. My dad is Severus Snape!" i retorted.

That's when he grabbed me by my hair, pulling my head back, as i tried to walk past.

"Look you incompetent little brat. You're the reason why your mum and i broke ups so why don't you just pack your bags and go back to your freak school" he yelled in my ear. Tears were flowing again but not for the good reasons but mum had told me that she had taken him back. Sadly for Dave my rage had boiled over.

"YOU MAY BE JOES DAD BUT YOU'RE NOT MINE! SO WHY DONT YOU JUST SHUT UP! I DONT KNOW WHY MUM TOOK YOU BACK, BECUASE ALL YOU ARE IS A LOATHSOME PERSON SO JUST REMEMBER I AM MUMS FAVEOURTIE ALONG WITH JOE SO WHY DONT YOU JUST GET ON WITH YOUR SAD LIFE AND LEAVE MUMS, JOES AND MINE ALONE!" i cried out as i broke free and threateningly closed the proxemics between us so i was right in his face.

I had really angered him this time and i thought Dave was kind, little did i know that things could drastically change in three months. The next thing i knew i was on the floor holding my cheek as he had just hit me soo hard that i was knocked to the floor tears flowing i had not realised that the vase was knocked over and smashed on the floor in a thousand pieces. I quickly got up as he was advancing on me so i ran out the door and down the road. I had only realised that i had moved into the same road as Harry as i saw him walk out of his house. I just continued down the road to the local park. It was about 10 clock at night so i just at on the swings.

I could feel something warm and sticky on my arm so once i had moved my hand off my arm i was my hand as covered in blood.

I quickly looked down at my arm and saw blood covering the top part of my arm. Luckily there was no glass in it. So i tore off part of my shirt and rapped it round the wound and tying it securely, i would go my mum to take me to the hospital later.

"So getting revenge on Dave later" i mumbled to myself as Harry sat down next to me on the other swing.

"Are you alright Sam?" Harry queried.

"I thought you were not talking to me" i said coldly .I did not want to be mean to him considering the pain was in and not just from what he had done to me so i couldn't help that it came out mean.

"I know and i am sorry i should never have got angry with you to tell you the truth Sam i never stopped loving you" Harry said. "I saw what Dave did to you, am he's a jerk ..."

"You're only getting that now!" i said as Harry started laughing.

"Come on we will go and get your mum and get you to the hospital" ~Harry responded while holding his hand out for mine. I took his hand in mine as he helped me up and we started to walk back to my house.

"Oh and Harry one thing..." i started.

"What is it Sam?" Harry wondered.

As we stopped in the middle of the road and it was pouring with rain i leant forward his face close to mine and... i kissed him.

"I under no circumstances stopped loving you either" i answered, as we started walking again.

"Wait does that mean we are back together?" Harry questioned.

"I think we are so yes we are" i said.

Once we got to my house i could already feel Dave's livid eyes bearing me down telling me not to tell. When we walked in it seemed like nothing had happen mum and Dave were on the sofa cuddling up to each other and Joe was in front of the TV.

"Hey mums guess what?" i said.

"What dear" my mum answered.

"Me and harry are back together again" i squealed.

"What happened to your arm dear? Mum said as she came over to have a closer look at the blood running down my arm.

"Oh well um da..." i started by i could see Dave glaring at me. "Um i fell over earlier and smashed the vase as i fell and i cut myself on that"

"Ok, well let's get you to the hospital they will get you patched up there" my mum said as she grabbed her bag and keys of the glass table. "Harry you can come to if you would like?"

"I'm not going to leave Sam in this state am i?" Harry answered as we left i was the last one to leave by Dave grabbed me by my bleeding arm; i was hopeing that he was going to apologise to me but no...

"Don't tell anyone what happened, not, mum, not the nurses or even the doctors or next time you will be through that table" Dave terrorize. While digging into my bleeding arm and pointing at the glass table as i yanked my arm out of his strong grasp.

"You better watch your back Dave cuz... i... will... get... revenge!" i said as i stared him out.

"What's little Samantha going to do... well ...Samantha" Dave taughted it was the final straw when he drew out my name "what you going to do S...A...M...A...N...T...H...A!"

I don't know what happened ...all i knew... is that someone was... through the glass table... not ...me...but...him...my mum had saw everything as did my brother and Harry.

I remember saying to him after i kicked his butt for calling me Samantha and hurting me again was DONT YOU EVER CALL ME SAMANTHA AGAIN OR WILL KICK YOUR BUTT AGAIN AND DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!

I then just ran out of the house as my mum had called an ambulance , god i did not want to be there when the police were asking questions how was i meant to explain this to them , i mean i can't be quick witted and overconfident to them like i am to my dad... can i?

Luckily i did not get arrested but we did have to go to court. Dave got incarcerated for two years. And by then it was the end of Christmas and my first term in Slytherin with my dad was about to begin. I hadn't told him yet what happened but i bet he read it in the paper 'girl of 15 abused my mother's boyfriend' was the title of The Sun. Mum broke up with him and is never taking him back. Oh well any whooo Hogwarts is going to be fun get to see my friends again...can't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Back to school again.**

**Hey guys sorry it's been soooo long i had exams and writers block and i haven't had time to write recently but hey enjoy this chapter and please review. I appreciate all types of reviews whether good or bad. : D xoxo**

When i got back to Hogwarts, i knew my dad would have questions for me to try and answer like _what you were thinking Sam!_ And _you stupid little girl!_ But hey maybe he will understand my reasons and answers and i have a few for him!

So once we arrived at Hogwarts, i when straight to my dad's office. Once i arrived at his office door i just walked in as i peered my head round the door, saw no one was in so i went in and sat down in his chair. That's when he walked in with Dumbledore.

"Sam, what are you doing in my office, sorry about this Albus" Snape said while staring me out- sort of (between you and me he's very good at it not like i would admit that to him).

"I need to talk with you... you know what sorry I'll just go ... i can see that you're busy. Sorry professor" i said while heading towards the door.

"Samantha sit down .Severus we can talk later" Dumbledore said before leaving as i sat down opposite my dad.

"What did you want to talk about?" Snape asked as he sat down opposite me.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened during Christmas" i started.

"Yes i heard about that from your mother... how could you be so stupid!" my father shouted at me. I could see the anger in his eyes. Anger that terrifies me.

"I...i...i..." i started tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Answer me Samantha Ann Jones!" he continued to shout at me.

"I...i...i..." i started again but then i just ran out of the room tears staining my pale checks.

I ran down the halls of Hogwarts, hopeing no one would see in me this weak state but as i turned the corner the one person i didn't want to see was there. Draco Malfoy. And his loser buddies. That's when Draco saw me just as i turned around and started walking the other way and ran to the Gryffindor common room where i knew everyone wouldn't be as they were in the feast but that's when i realised that i was now in Slytherin so i decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

While i was walking round the grounds when the horrible Dolores Umbridge all covered in pink with a stupid pink bow and an angry mood on her sour face saw me just sitting there in the court yard.

"Miss Jones what do you think you are doing out here?" she said.

Ugh great more trouble is what i am going to be in.

"Why do you care Umbridge? "I questioned.

"You better watch your attitude Miss Jones" she continued angrily.

"And what are you going to do if i don't watch my attitude, you over dressed , unintelligent , atrocious, pink puff ball of a hag!" i said while squareing up to her. Yeah that's right i am not afraid to stand up to anyone who tries to put me down!

"That's it detension Miss Jones, my office, 6 o'clock" she said mega angrily as she stormed off.

"Good one Sam!" Fred and George said while jumping out from behind me, making me jump.

"Guys don't ever do that to me. Again, ever." I said in-between laughter.

"You've been crying?" Fred said concerned while wiping a tear from my check and removing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter" i said as i started to walk away.

"Sam wait we know what happened at Christmas... Harry told us when you and him arrived at ours." George said while pulling me back and spinning me round to face them.

"Look I'm fine i guess i just miss being in Gryffindor and being with you lot plus the argument i just had with Umbridge and my dad" i answered.

"You had another fight with your dad" Fred said.

"Yep and you know what I've just realised apart from Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron ...at times... you are the only ones i don't want to beat up most of the time" i said laughing.

"Um thanks so just so we are clear you don't want to beat us up?" George inquired.

"No i don't want to beat you up and want to beat up Umbridge!" i replied.

"Is there any way Dumbledore can make me go back into Gryffindor?" i said after a long pause.

"Why don't we go and ask him" Fred said as we started walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"Wait we don't know the password?" George said as we reached the statue.

"Sherbet lemons" i said as Fred and George looked on in shock as the stairs started to appear as i stepped on "well come on then".

Once we arrived outside of Dumbledore's office, i knocked on the door, as we walked in Dumbledore was sat there in his chair.

"Um professor i would like to speak to you about the house I'm in" i said quietly.

"Ah yes i wondered when you would see me about that, you are wondering if i can put you into Gryffindor" Dumbledore answered.

"Yes sir i was wondering that, so is it possible to put me in Gryffindor?" i asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Jones there's nothing i can do, what the sorting hat said stands" Dumbledore answered.

"What! So you can't do anything! Professor she hates it in Slytherin!" Fred shouted.

"Don't worry Fred i sure that the semester will go quickly. I hope." I said quickly trying to calm Fred down.

"Mr. Weasley's can you please leave i need to speak to Miss Snape for a moment." Dumbledore said.

"Of course professor" Fred and George said as left.

"Professor, my name is Samantha Ann Jones not Samantha Ann Snape, and what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" i inquired.

"I wanted to talk about your anger issues ..."Dumbledore started.

"What about my anger issues?" i answered.

"...They could be useful to the Order Of The Phoenix which i run and Dumbledore's Army that harry has set up i think you could be very useful as you are sneaky, devious, quick-witted and well amazingly good at getting people on your side whether it's through force or not, people will follow you and you are outstanding at magic." Dumbledore said quickly to avoid another interruption.

"So you want me to join the Order Of The Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army?" i replied.

"Yes" Dumbledore answered.

"Ok then... can i go now? I replied.

"Yes you may Miss Snape ...I mean Miss Jones" Dumbledore replied.

As i was walking down the corridor back towards the Slytherin common room i felt someone grab my arm and pull me round a corner.

"What do you think you are doing!" i shouted. Before the person put their hand over my mouth.

"God Sam can you be any louder?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-What the?**

"WHAT THE HELL!" i shouted.

"Shhhh"

"NO I WON'T DRACO!" I shouted. As he pinned me up against a wall.

"Sam, why do you have to be soo stubborn?"Draco question while looking me in the eyes.

"Cuz i do alright, now what do you want?" i replied as Draco crashed his lips onto mine.

As Draco's lips were crushing mine i grabbed my scissors from my boot (i am obsessed with scissors and always carry a pair with me), broke off the kiss and slap Draco with my scissors (his cheek was now bleeding slightly and it will leave him with a bruise, a scissor shape bruise (result)).

"What was that for!" Draco shouted at me while holding his hand to his bleeding cheek.

"You were kissing me, what do you expect me to do kiss you back!" i protested.

"Sam look i love you and i always will" Draco said.

"Look Draco" i said while pointing my now bloody tipped scissors at him "I'm with Harry!"

"I know you love me too Sam" Draco shouted.

"I'd rather slam my face in a car door than ever go out with you Draco Malfoy!" i simply stated and walked off.

But that went i felt to arms grab me and slammed me up against the wall as i grunted out in pain as my back smashed against the wall. All i remember seeing is two dark figures above me before everything went black.

**Hi sorry this chapter is soooo short and took soo long to write I've had soo much going on lately. Anyway i included Sam loving scissors because i love scissors, i am obsessed by them and I've always wanted to slap someone with scissors so i made Sam do that to Draco. Also please leave in your reviews who u think has kidnapped Sam and who u want it to be as i really need ideas so all welcome and if you have any ideas of what could happen next please tell me as i truly appreciate it. Thanks xoxo 143 (143 = i love you) (side not: i got 143 from victorious and other people on fan fiction)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Really?**

**(italics is Sam singing)**

"Uuurrrgghhh" i groaned while rubbing my head. My head throbbed. I ignored the pain just as someone spoke

"Ah. Good. She's awake. I was being to worry" someone said.

"Where am i?" i mumbled to myself as i opened my eyes to see i was chained to the floor by my ankle in room with three people looking over me.

One was blonde, had long hair, and was male while another was female and had long black hair, but the one in the middle interested me deeply, he ( well i believed he was a he) was bald and had a nose like a snake, speaking of which was slithering its way over to me. I started backing up not wanting the snake to get close to me.

"Nagini, away with you, you are frightening our friend" i noticed he had a smile on his face.

"Ok hold on!" said as while standing up, and walking over to the bald dude. "I'm not your _friend_; friends are only victims and potential victims"

"She has a devious mind, my lord" the blond one said.

My lord? Who does this guy think he is!

"Draco was right she's perfect" the dark haired one said.

Draco since when did Draco get involved?

"Wait perfect for what! And how did Draco become involved into this!" i shouted. I wanted answers and i wanted them now.

"Draco" the blonde one called out. To which Draco walked through the door.

" Really Draco!" i said to which Draco just nodded "Draco when i get out of here I'm going to kill u soooo hard that I'm going to be adding more cuts and bruises on you ,than the one you already have!" i shouted my anger had boiled over.

"Feisty too" baldy said with a small smile on his face.

"What do u want with me?" i questioned.

"You Samantha..." Blondie started.

"SAM, MY NAME IS SAM I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU CALL ME SAMANTHA ONE MORE TIME!" i shouted.

"Will help voldermort ..." Blondie said.

"Who?" i questioned

"Oh how sweet she doesn't know who i am, i am LORD VOLDERMORT!" badly said with power i his voice when he said his name.

I just gave him a questioning look.

He let out a angered sigh "lord voldermort.. not ringing any bells"

I gave him the same look but with a hint of 'i really don't care'

"I am he most power full wizard of all time!" he shouted.

"I think Dumbledore's got you beat there mate" that comment got me a vicious slap to the face.

"i am more power full than that old buffoon " he stated

"No you are not you are some lame snake dude who couldn't even beat Harry potter when Harry was just a baby! Come on even i could do that!" i scoffed.

That also resulted in another vicious slap to the face... okay i deserved that...but i also go extreme pain from some random spell by Bellatrix, she repeated that spell many times ... which i didn't deserve in my opinion but in their eyes i did .

They just walked out. Draco gave me a saddened look before he left...it was almost like he cared that i got hurt. I crawled to the window (that sadly wouldn't open and they had taken my wand off me) gasping for breath from my torment, finally letting tears fall from my eyes from the pain i was in and the loneliness i was feeling (i wasn't going to let them see me cry), i started to sing one of my favourite songs as i sat underneath the window as rain started to pour down outside...thinking of the people i love and cared about Harry, Ron , Hermione, Fred ,George ,my mum, Joe ,Snape...

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
>He was supposed to be here<br>She's sure he would have called  
>She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway<br>No one's said they've seen him  
>Why, is something wrong?<br>She looks back to the window  
>Suddenly the phone rings<br>A voice says something's happened  
>That she should come right now<br>Her mind goes to December  
>She thinks of when he asked her<br>He bent down on his knees first  
>And he said<em>

_I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together  
>Forever and always<em>

_She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
>They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them<br>She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
>She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight<br>They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
>The house on the hillside, where they would stay<em>

_Stay there forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether rich or for poor or for better<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
>Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses<br>She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
>Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor<br>She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether happy or sad or whatever<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always  
>Forever and always, forever and always<em>

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
>His voice is almost too low<br>As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
>Please just remember even if I'm not there<br>I'll always love you, forever and always_

**I love the song Forever & Always by Parachute so i made Sam sing it in this story. I think i might add some more songs into this story at some point. But please tell me what u think. Reviews make me write more and better as I'm not really proud of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait as well i had major writers block and i just started 6****th**** form so have a lot of school work and i haven't had much time to write plus I've had a tone of performances on. Sorry i know it's no excuse.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Confessions**

The next day i was determined to keep my eyes shut even with the sun glaring in, trying to wake me up. It wasn't working very so i gave in and just let myself open up my eyes. I tried to walk to the other side of the room; i was almost there when i was suddenly jerked backward. Stupid chain i thought to myself as i looked down at the chain that was attached to my ankle and keeping me from moving properly.

As i was laying there on my back with my elbows propping me up, i thought of a song that just the title alone would make me smile as it related to my situation right now.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to _

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here__  
><em>_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed,_

_And I can live inside my head__  
><em> 

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me all alone, I walk with him 'til morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes _

_And he has found me__  
><em>_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever __  
><em>_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us __  
><em>_I love him_

_But when the night is ove_

_rHe is gone,_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him,_

_The world around me changes!_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers...__  
><em>_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life,I've only been pretending_

_Without me,His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known__  
><em>_I love him...__  
><em>_I love him...__  
><em>_I love him...__  
><em>_But only on my own..._

I sang.

On my own is my favorite Les Misérables song. And right now I'm on my own so the song suited.

As i was singing i didn't notice the door open and Draco standing there watching as if in aww. When i finally noticed i turned on him.

"What do u want " i said with total venom in my voice.

" i have a question" Draco stated as him took a step into the room and closed the door.

I gave him the look that said just get on with it.

" why did you agree to go on a date with me" Draco asked nervously.

"i..i...i.. dunno" i said as i could even explain to myself why i went on the date with Draco.

"Tell me this why did you ask me out?" i said.

"Because your are beautiful , smart , brave, daring, rebellious , unique , different , hot," Draco said as he sat down next to me on the floor

"Wait... what did you just say?" i said confused as i tilted my head slightly.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"You called me beautiful , smart , brave, daring, rebellious , unique , different ,and hot...no one's ever said those things to me before" i said as i looked down at my lap.

"Really?" Draco asked as him moved closer to me.

"Well considering most guys except my friends and some teachers find me scary and even when i look at most guys they start shaking and/or peeing. So no i don't get told it a lot" i admitted.

"Well u should be told more than u actually are" Draco.

"I wanted to give u a chance i guess" i said quietly.

"Huh?" Draco said confused.

"That why i agreed to the date" i again said quietly.

"You looked stunning on that date "Draco admitted.

"Thanks" I spoke


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Heart to Heart**

The door suddenly swung open with a bang as the back of the door hit the wall, and there stood Voldermort.

"Leave Draco...now" voldermort said slowly. I watched as Draco got up and left the room, i took a deep breath thinking of a better place where i wasn't kept captive by the king of all evil and darkness.

"What do you want voldermort" i spat with pure hatred.

"Now Samantha don't speak like that"

"...dad" i said as my dad walked into the room and to my surprise even though it was for a brief second there was a look of concern that flashed across his face when he saw me chained, and then went back to stone.

"Surprise" voldermort laughed.

"You know Harry won't fall for this ...Okay he might... But you will never win" i said as i stood up and made my way towards voldermort before collapsing in pain while he was pointing his wand at me laughing at my pain. Enjoying everyone second of it.

Unexpectedly my dad rushed up to me, kneeling next to me.

"Please stop please, can't you see your hurting her!" my dad pleading to voldermort.

"Yes i can see I'm hurting her but I'm not going to stop" voldermort said as he continued to make me wither in pain. He then left after continuing to torture me.

Once voldermort had left, my dad lifted my head onto his lap.

"Are you alright?"My dad asked as he stroked my hair, concern and love filling his voice and his eyes.

I shook my head.

No.

I was in extricating pain.

"Everywhere hurts" i said in a weak voice. "Why did you stop him, i though you would stand there and watch"

"I could never watch someone hurt my own daughter" my dad said.

"Really?" i asked.

"Yes" he answered.


End file.
